


armin's libary session <3

by jenini



Series: to armin, [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Asexual Armin Arlert, Books, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hands, Holding Hands, Horimiya References, Mutual Attraction, Other, Rain, Romance, Scout Regiment, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, silent romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenini/pseuds/jenini
Summary: as i write this the rain is currently grumbling outside.hope you enjoy this rather-short fanfic of armin <3
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Series: to armin, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	armin's libary session <3

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if my english is real bad, it's not my first language < 3

The rain ran savage outside the window, little droplets dashing down and slowly dripping onto the ground below the library. With my leather-cover book in one hand, I watched the clean glass on the window glisten as another lightning hits the ground somewhere. The warm lighting of the library and the ray of light from the lightning clash with each other eccentrically, failing to mix together and combine. Though all alone inside the library, the intense grumble of thunder couldn't keep my mind settled. As minutes go by, the rain was so heavy it looked like just a forceful blow of wind.

Smokey gray clouds, pure-white lightning and the sound of the thunderstorm was nothing but a troublesome trio. Abruptly, there was a gentle knock on the wooden library door. The sound of the knocking was drowned out by the sound of the rain, practically impossible to pick it up.

"Anyone?" The androgynous voice spoke sounding confused, as a head popped out of the door.

My head turnt, my gaze lingering over to the boy at the door. Armin Arlert, 104th Cadet Corps. The best of the best when it comes to strategic means, but as useful as a knife in a gun fight when it comes to physical capabilities. The first thing you'd see about him were his eyes, the irises that pierce right through your heart. You couldn't leave those two ocean eyes alone.

My lips trembled the words, "I am." My eyes still stayed on him in his navy blue polo shirt, perfectly buttoned up until the very last plastic button, showing his strong collarbone.

It was like his aqua eyes lit up the room, setting a completely different atmosphere from before. The rain was far from gone, but his presence had seemed to silence the thunder. As the door hung open further, he closed the door behind him, hiding the light from outside as his silhouette slowly disappears every petite creak the door sounds out. He stepped forward towards me, the heel of his leather shoe tapping on the hard wood floor. The blue light from the window slowly land on his golden locks, forming an icy yellow. It was like his eyes blended with the moonlight, a reflection of what the night sky would have been without the rain.

We didn't say a word to each other. We only silently observed each other waiting for the other to just break the ice. The barrier in between us that could be broken with just a simple syllable from our lips.

I hesitated with a short, silent breath from the bottom of my heart, "Sit." He nodded, a hum coming from him as he hopped onto the table in front of the window.

I turned by head back at the source of light, the glass now clouded with precipitation. Like a foggy mirror, the rain outside was barely visible to my eye. I turned over to Armin, his eyes not leaving the sight of the rain.

"Are you fond of the rain?" His shoulders brushed against mine gently, my pupils glanced at them touching gently whilst waiting for him to move.

His shoulders stayed still. It didn't take much for me to mold myself to his touch, indulging the warmth coming from his shirt despite the chilling air he was in just minutes ago. The silence of the library was filled it by the rain outside, as I took some time to think. Watching the quick droplets pour down the blurred window. It moved across the smooth surface of the window with the wind, and blows away from the corner of the glass. It was yet loud, like a noisier bunch of fire crackling on top of pine wood out in an open forest.

"How can beauty be so damaging?" I thought, watching the wind blow faster by the second.

I quickly shrugged the thought off, "You can say so." A smile forms ever-so-slightly on my face.

His head faced me now, as I turned to him shortly after. I could sense his eyes on me even if we were somewhere away from each other. A familiar feeling that I feel like only I've experienced on this planet. Just looking at him forms a thought swallowing me whole, my pulse echoing down my throat.

A powerful gust of wind blew that scattered all of the droplets around, pressuring the walls in the building. My head clicked, snapping back into reality. My first instinct was looking at the boy in front of me whose eyebrows concern.

He shakily chuckled, "You, uh, alright?"

I responded with another giggle, nodding my head at a medium pace with a bright smile on my face. Knowing that someone was in front of me was comforting. Knowing that the someone who is in front of me, chuckling to himself, is Armin Arlert, made it a lot more comforting. I placed my book down with care then rested my hand on the table, depending my upper-body weight on a single hand. For that slight second, his gaze had turned somewhere else. His body moved without a second thought.

Suddenly, I felt his soft touch on top of my hand. It was mutual attraction. He was reciprocating the feelings I felt, communicating in a physical yet silent way. The atmosphere in the room felt warmer than before, like the coldness of the storm had never existed in the first place. The tips of his fingers felt like cotton landing on my skin. There was no point in speaking after this, knowing that the both of us were loathing this enchanting feeling. It was just us two in the room. Just us two together inside the place we both love most.

Alas, someone to be beside me during the rain.


End file.
